Sally Waterborne
Owned by YFS. Don't steal kids. Info Name: Sally Waterborne Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 18 Weapon: Trident, Short Sword, Sickle Appearance: Sally looks like she's from District 1. She's tall, has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is all round beautiful. She has long eyelashes and a model's build, with small barely noticeable muscles on her legs. She wears a lily in her hair and a pair of sunglassess seen in her real life. Strengths/skills: Very quick, dangerous in water combat. Can hold breath for a very long time (6 minutes max). ''' '''Weakness(es): Close range combat on dry land, knowledge of land creatures. Personality: Whilst Sarah is more aggressive and social, Sally is more calm and quiet. She only talks if spoken too, but will flirt a little with guys who compliment her looks. It's unknown to anyone if she has feelings for them or not, but the only way to find out is to talk with her like a human being instead of an eye candy. She doesn't like being called hot or sexy, and she'll respond sarcastically saying that pretty will do. She's hard to anger and can keep a cool head, and is quiet smart. She's attached to her younger sister, Sarah Waterborne, and even though she knows Sarah can handle situations physically, she'll still stick up for her when she's not around to hear it. She doesn't actively seek trouble, and will join the careers. She will speak with her actions, showing that she is fairly accurate with a trident, not needing a fake personality to please the careers. She's more careful than Sarah is, and prefers to stay far from the action. Overall, she's a girl who looks dumb and pretty, but is actualy smart and very careful. Backstory/History: (Read Sarah Waterborne's first as it starts where she leaves off) I was torn up about Arthur taking my sister away to District 2. I didn't love Ian or Peter as I did Sarah, we actually had a bond unlike most siblings. I wake up the next morning, an empty bed next to me that Sarah once slept in. This room felt a whole lot more empty now. "Why are you wearing sunglassess Sally? The sun's not even up!" the head trainer says to me. It was dawn, and already we where about to begin the final stage of water training. The most intense part of it all, the one where more Waterborne's die on than ever. "Answer me!" he shouts. "They mean something!" I say, trying to hold my anger down and keep my voice calm. I take them off before I get in more trouble, as the trainer begins to explain what exercise we'll be doing. "The water's cold right now. Cold water will help you hold your breath for a long time, which is why you 3 will be submerged, held under by a large concrete rock by a chain. The key will be located somewhere where you land." he says. "How are we supposed to see it? Salt water burns eyes!" Peter says in a confused voice. "Only the tough will find the key. Your eyes will burn, and eventually your lungs, but it can be ended by finding the key. Good luck" I was thinking of changing and diving in the water, swimming forever in the ocean. Away from everyone. But I push the thought aside, seeing as I'll never see Sarah if I do that. A trainer chains my leg to the rock, and says "The breathholding prodigy. This should be no problem for you." he says. I have no time to respond as I'm shoved off the dock and into the water, as I begin to sink quickly. I force my eyes open, salt burning them. I can't see anything, the water blurring my vision. I swim down, touching the sandy bottom of the shallows. I could see the surface above me, taunting me with it's supply of air. ' '''I search for the key. Three minutes have passed, as I release a small amount of air bubbles to relieve the pressure on my chest. Then I feel something metal... the key! I grasp it, trying to fit it in the lock. My lungs begin to crave air as about 5 minutes have passed. I try to fit it in the lock, but I keep failing. My lungs keeping burning hotter and hotter. ' '''Air fluctuates out of my nose, panic taking over. All I can see are bubbles of air vital to my survival as a human being. Flying out of my nose and mouth. Bubbles cease to come out, my lungs truely depleted. Sorrow grips at my heart, and immense pain at my lungs. I would die and not see Sarah. I failed. Then, the lock clicks. My foot is free, as I kick my legs and arms furiously. I think my lungs are about to shrivel up as my vision begins to darken, until my head breaks the surface, as I take the deepest breath of air I've ever taken in my life. Peter's up there, shaking in fear. He must've nearly drowned too. But Ian's absent. After 3 more minutes, trainer's drag his corpse out of the water. "Drowned. No hope for him." they say. They then throw him in the ocean, to be one with the sea. Another crazy Waterborne tradition. I finally turned 18. I had passed my water trials, and was trained for anything water related. I attended the reaping, pushed to volunteer. I volunteered, and after I told the escort my name, I put on my sunglassess before saying the same thing I said 2 years ago. "You can't split the shaded sisters. We'll always find a way to reunite." I knew Sarah would volunteer. And when our eyes met each other, we'd reunite. And win the games. Token: The lily in her hair. Height: 5'8 Fears: Sarah dying. Alliance: The Careers (temporarily.) Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes